Battle of Coruscant
*Confederate Navy **Group One *Over 1,000 ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers **''Invisible Hand'' *Over 2,000 ''Recusant-''class light destroyers **[[Unidentified Recusant-class light destroyer (Coruscant)|Unidentified Recusant-''class light destroyer]] *30 ''Lucrehulk-''class battleships *''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships *Over 10,000 ''Munificent-''class star frigates **Unidentified ''Munificent-''class star frigate *300 Separatist Supply Ships **Separatist Supply Ship leader *Thousands of Vulture Droid *Thousands of Droid Tri-Fighters *Thousands of ''Hyena-''class bombers *Thousands of Trade Federation Droid Bombers *Buzz Droids *C-9979 Landing Crafts |forces2 = *Several Jedi Masters *Thousands of Clone Troopers **Clone Trooper Gunners **AT-TE Drivers **BARC Troopers **Clone Crews **Clone Trooper Pilots *Thousands of non-clone conscripts *AT-TEs *AT-RTs *BARC Speeders *Clone Turbo Tanks *Over 1,000 ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers **Peacekeeper'' **[[Unidentified Venator-class Star Destroyer (Coruscant)|Unidentified Venator-''class]] *Guarlara'' *Over 100 ''Acclamator-I'' class assault cruisers *Republic Gunships *Space Gunships *Thousands of BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters *Thousands of ARC-170 Starfighters **Clone Flight Squad Seven *Thousands of V-Wing Starfighters *Thousands of V-19 Torrent Starfighters *Several [[Eta-2 Actis class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis class light interceptors]] **Anakin's Eta-2 **Obi-Wan 's Eta-2 **Mace Windu's Eta-2 |casual1 = *Several ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers **''Invisible Hand'' *Several star frigates *Several light destroyers **Unidentified light destroyer *2 ''Lucrehulk-''class battleships of Group One *Minor Droid Fighter losses **Vulture Droids **''Hyena-''class bombers **Droid Tri-Fighters *Heavy infantry casualties **B1 Battle Droids **B2 Super Battle Droids **B2-HAs **Armored Assault Tanks **Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droids **LM-432 Crab Droids |casual2 = *Many ''Venator''-class Star Destroyers **[[Unidentified Venator-class Star Destroyer (Coruscant)|Unidentified Venator-''class]] **Guarlara'' *Large number of starfighters **ARC-170 Starfighters **V-19 Torrent Starfighters **V-Wing Starfighters **BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters **BTL-B Y-Wing Bombers *Many ''Acclamator-''class assault cruisers *Heavy infantry casualties **Clone Troopers **Clone Commanders **Clone Crews **Clone Admirals ***Unidentified Clone Admiral **AT-TEs **AT-RTs *Several Jedi |civilian=Several of the People of Coruscant }} The Battle of Coruscant was an attack on Coruscant by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the final year of the Clone Wars, in an attempt to capture Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic. The Battle Confederate Arrival The Confederacy of Independent Systems had a massive armada of starcruisers prepared to attack Coruscant. The flagship leading the armada, was the Invisible Hand. Grievous, commanded by Count Dooku, were prepared to capture Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Grievous took his orders and left to Crouscant as most of the Separatist Council as well as few members of the Separatist Droid Army and the Confederate Navy, were inside Bay One. The Geonosian Poggle the Lesser, Neimoidians, Lok Durd, Nute Gunray, and Mar Tuuk, the Skakoan Wat Tambor, and the Harch Trench were thinking about betraying Dooku before the fight. Once the CIS arrived, 1,000 ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers and 200 ''Acclamator-I'' class assault cruisers began firing at the Confederate Navy of: 10,000 ''Munificent-''class star frigates, 2,000 ''Recusant-''class light destroyers, 1,000 ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers, 30 ''Lucrehulk-''class battleships, and 300 Separatist Supply Ships. Led by the Venator-''class ''Peacekeeper, commanded by Admiral Yularen launched several Republic Fighters to combat the Separatist Droid Fighters. As the Invisible Hand tried to prepare landing, it was a full mess of the cruisers shooting each other as well as Vulture Droids, ''Hyena-''class bombers, Droid Tri-Fighters, ARC-170 Starfighters, BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters, BTL-B Y-Wing Bombers, V-Wing Starfighters, and V-19 Torrent Starfighters all scattered in Starfighter Combat. A BTL-B Starfighter Squadron bombed a ''Recusant-''class light destroyer and the ship went down with it's OOM Commander. Later, the Y-Wing Squadron was destroyed by Hyena-''class bombers. Later, Grievous commanded his 17 OOM Pilot Droids and told them to prepare their battleships to land their troops. The Peacekeeper tried to stop 2 battleships but they were too late; and the battleships arrived at Coruscant. Then an OOM Commander inside one of the battleships, told his Battle Droids to launch the C-9979 Landing Crafts. Invasion s land on Coruscant.]] Several C-9979 Landing Crafts launched from the ''Lucrehulk-''class battleships and landed into Coruscant with Vulture Droid and Droid Tri-Fighter escort. Later, 2 men were talking about the Confederacy of Independent Systems invading Coruscant, which later, Droid Tri-Fighters shot at them and they ran from the shot. A C-9979 Landing Craft landed and unloaded Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droids and 3 MTTs. The Combat Tri-Droids fired at the men and the MTTs unloaded 120 B2 Super Battle Droids. The B2s killed the men and then they went to fine more humans of the Galactic Republic. At the Jedi Temple, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Shock Troopers saw the invasion of Droid Fighters and Droid Landing Crafts. watches the Confederacy invade Coruscant with Vulture Droids, Droid Tri-Fighters, and C-9979 Landing Crafts.]] Yoda defended the city while Windu took off in his [[Eta-2 Actis class light interceptor|Eta-2 ''Actis class light interceptor]] to hold off the Droid Fighters with ARC-170 Starfighters. Clone Turbo Tanks fired at a C-9979 and it was destroyed. Later, all of the C-9979s landed B1 Battle Droids, more B2 Super Battle Droids, B2-HA Super Battle Droids, OOM Commander Battle Droids, Assault B1 Battle Droids, IG-227 ''Hailfire-''class droid tanks, OG-9 Homing Spider Droids, Armored Assault Tanks, more Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droids, more Multi-Troop Transports, Platoon Attack Crafts, and DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droids to face off the Grand Army of the Republic. AT-TEs fired at platoons of B1 Battle Droids which forced the Battle Droids to get angry, led by an OOM Commander Droid. A B2-HA SBD fired a Warhead at several Clone Troopers. Then Clone Trooper with a Rocket Launcher attack the B2-HA and his squad. he was later killed by B1s that from behind him. Category:Battles